And Then There Was Three
by FredAndGeorgeWeasley12
Summary: When Fred and George meet their lost sister on the Hogwarts Express, little did they know that she was a bigger part of their family then they expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I joined Fanfiction not actually intending on writing a story only reading them but then i thought of this and decided to give it a go. Please give my story a chance as it is my first one, I know that it probably isn't that good but hopefully it will get better.**

* * *

Chapter 1

After a long good-bye from their mother and siblings that included a lot of hugging and tears, Fred and George Weasley found themselves aboard the Hogwarts express. Once their family was out of sight they finally stopped leaning out the window to wave.

Ever since their eldest brother Bill had gotten his acceptance letter they couldn't wait to get there, and the Weasley twins were not known for there patience. Their second eldest brother was the next to receive his letter and they couldn't stand it any longer. They tried to sneak into Hogwarts by hiding in Bill and Charlie's suitcases. But it didn't work out, not because they were caught (actually no one but themselves knew that they had even gotten into the suitcases,) but because they got scared to be apart and ended up getting out just as the rest of their family were getting ready to leave for platform 9 ¾.

The troublemakers were extremely excited to start pulling pranks on their fellow students, and had decided that as soon as they were on the train they would begin planning. But first they had to find a compartment. They eventually did find one that wasn't full of over excited teenagers, although inside there was something going on that made Fred and George stop in their tracks.

On the seat by the window was a girl, with flaming red hair and bright blue eyes, she was wearing second hand robes and could easily be mistaken for a Weasley. At first glance she appeared to be surrounded by a dozen large birds, but really they were her school books that she was making fly around the room with her wand. George was the first to stop staring and knocked on the door to get her attention when he found it to be locked. She had been smiling so much that it was surprise that her cheeks hadn't begun to hurt, but stopped immediately and jumped about a foot in the air causing all the books to fall to the ground and Fred to come to his senses.

She looked startled when she unlocked the door to let the two amused boys in. After asking if they could sit and finding out that her name was Grace, both twins instantly decided they liked the girl just by the fact that she was smiling.

"We're Fred…"

"and George Weasley"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"Yes delightful"

"If you wouldn't mind telling us"

"what you were just doing?"

Grace had also decided that she liked the twins sitting in front of her so she told them. "When I was passing a compartment I saw a group of kids, probably third years, and they were making things levitate. So I decided to watch and listen to them to figure out how and then I gave it a go. But after a while it got boring moving one thing at a time so I decided to try more, and that is what I was doing" She said this with a big smile as she was very proud of herself for such an achievement.

Fred and George shared look and the same mischievous grins slowly crept over both faces at the same. Then they said at exactly the same time "Can you show us how?"

Grace had started to feel a little uncomfortable but when she found out that that was all they wanted she calmed down although she was still suspicious as the two of them looked like the kind to cause trouble. "Okay, the incarnation is Wingardium Leviosa."

The twins were incredibly quick learners because after about ten minutes they could both do the spell perfectly. Fred then whispered to George "This could be very useful." "Useful for what?" Grace inquired, but the twins just continued to talk in hushed voices. "But what to use it for?" George replied. They felt bad for ignoring her but couldn't risk her knowing their plans, they had only just met her and didn't know if she was trustworthy or not. They continued to talk and eventually Grace knew what the boys were talking about. They were planning a prank. Luckily this was her specialty.

" I think I can help you out" She said loud enough the twins to hear. This made them look at her with confusion. She then explained her idea. It turned out the two boys loved it and only made them like her more. All three them got to planning their first of many pranks.

* * *

Please review! I encourage constructive criticism, but please try to avoid hate. I promise that I will try to and make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you to PhoenixGirl97 for being my first review :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Grace thought that the Great hall was the most amazing thing that she had ever seen and that included seeing Little Jimmy put a whole frog in his mouth. The first thing that she noticed was that there was no roof, she was looking directly at the night sky and it was beautiful. The hall was full of kids and they were all talking loudly to be heard over everyone else. She also noticed that the teachers were looking at the first years as if trying to figure out the good from the bad.

After looking at the teachers she remembered the talk one of the professors, Professor McGonagall, had just given them. She was nervous about which house the hat would put her in but she hoped that it would be with the twins as they were her only friends and she wasn't very good at making them. She was still a little surprised that they had even talked to her let alone let her help them with their prank. The prank, if she wasn't in their house she wouldn't be able to help and she really looking forward to it.

The sorting seemed to go forever, the twins were getting impatient and they were starving. They already knew that they would be in Gryffindor as their whole family was. When the two looked at Grace they could see that she was feeling the same way, only she also looked nervous. She noticed them looking and they gave her a thumbs up and a shrug as if to tell her that their was nothing to worry about.

Fred was called, followed by George and both times the hat was only on their head for about ten seconds before it called out Gryffindor. "Welsh, Grace" called Professor McGonagall, grateful that it was the last name on her list as she too was hungry.

Grace stumbled up the steps and McGonagall placed the battered old Sorting Hat on her head. It slid over her eyes so she could see nothing but black. "Ah another Weasley" Said a voice that seemed to be coming from inside her head but she knew it was the hat. "No Welsh." Grace was confused wasn't that Fred and George's surname. "Okay then _Welsh_, you are daring, brave and you also have a lot of nerve, I'm going to have to say

"GRYFFINDOR".

The sorting hat yelled and the hall erupted in applause as Grace broke into a wide grin and practically bounced over to Fred and George who were clapping harder than anyone else. " Good job Gracie" said Fred while he patted her on the shoulder when she had sat down in the space they had made in between them. "Yes well done, we were getting worried that you would leave us to do the prank on our own." Said a smiling George. "Wouldn't dream of it, wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun now would I?" Grace was beaming glad they were happy and thought that they would be turn out to be friends for a long time, this was a thought that only made her happier.

Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, gave a speech, clapped his hands at the end and piles of food appeared on the table. Grace was shocked momentarily and then started grabbing food greedily as she had never seen so much in one place. The twins watched looking amused at her excitement, but they could also see something else. Even though all she had on her plate so far was two chicken legs and some mashed potato, the boys could see in her eyes and by the fact that she was so skinny that that was the most food she had ever had a once. The twins exchanged looks and silently agreed not to bring it up.

Instead while Grace was still piling up her plate, Fred and George began to whisper to her about the plan. They then decided that now was a good time to start and pulled out their wands and pointed them at Slytherin, the worst house there was. The twins had told Grace all about them on the train, how they were mean good for nothing gits and not one witch or wizard who was put in Slytherin didn't turn out bad.

They each pointed their wands at a different person and whispered the spell as they began to bring food up to their mouths only to find that their food was on someone else's plate. This began to happen to people all over the hall, the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and even the teachers. This caused an uproar, which had to be quieted by Dumbledore. Once everyone was settled down he was about to ask who was responsible, but stopped short when three red haired students burst into loud uncontrollable laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 3

The year passed by, it included lots of pranks and just as many detentions, The year also included the finding of the Maurader's Map, after this the detentions decreased a bit but the professors were smarter enough to be able to trace it back to the troublesome trio.

The twins birthday probably broke the record for the most pranks played in day. All three trouble makers constantly played pranks on each other, the occasional passer by getting caught in the cross fire. Most of the pranks included explosions and mess; this caused them to get several detentions. Not as many as they would have gotten on a normal day but the boys played the birthday card for all it was worth, not to mention the fact that it was also April Fools Day.

Even though Grace hadn't been born on a day of pranks the twins decided they would make it one anyway. Her birthday was in December so the whole castle was getting ready for Christmas. Christmas was one of the best times for pranks because everyone was too busy to notice the traps set up and when they found themselves covered in some weird goo that smelt like a goat or were suddenly hanging from the ceiling, they were too happy to care so they blamed it on Peeves and went on their way.

Although the day had been all fun and games, it hadn't started that way. The twins had planned on sneaking into Grace's room to play the first prank on, which happened to be sticking her to her bed. They had done heaps of research (all they had to do was look up the spell, but to them this was lots and anyone who knew them would agree).

But what the twins saw was not something they were expecting. They had snuck out of their own dormitory and into the girls; George had drawn his wand, as he was the one to perform the spell while Fred pulled back the curtain.

He had just opened the curtain and George's wand fell out of his hand landing on the hard floor, luckily not making enough noise to wake the sleeping occupants of the room. The two brothers stood in shock thinking that their eyes must be deceiving them, as they hadn't gotten much sleep.

Finally they broke out of their daze long enough to look at each other and know that the long gashes were in fact real and not a figment of their imagination. Grace was lying on her stomach and her shirt had come up her back revealing the long pink scars covering her back, they stood out on her white back so they were still visible in the darkness of the room.

Both twins felt hurt but that she didn't tell them, but, they reasoned, probably not as much as Grace must felt when she received the deep cuts. Obviously they weren't going to prank her now they had discovered this so as silently as they could Fred gently pulled down her shirt and placed the blanket over the top of her while George retrieved his wand from the ground. But before they pulled the curtains around the beds both twins bent down and placed a soft kiss on her head like a big brother would do when a younger sibling was hurting as she felt like a sister to them.

They then quietly slipped into their own beds and began to discuss what they had just seen on the back of their best friend.

* * *

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fred and George sat in silence thinking about what they had just seen in Grace's dormitory. Fred was the first to speak; he said what was in both their minds "Who do you think did this?" He whispered so he wouldn't wake up his roommates but his twin could still detect the fear in his voice, Fred could also hear it in George's voice when he answered, "Maybe it was her parents." They both prayed this wasn't the case because she would be going back in a couple of weeks.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Fred said more to himself than George but that didn't stop him from hearing. "Maybe she didn't want to worry us." They both agreed on this but knew that wasn't the only reason. Now that they thought about it they both realised that whenever parents were mentioned Grace would go unusually quiet and sit the conversation out. They also realised now that whenever they touched her or patted her on the back she would flinch as if expecting them to hurt her. They had never thought about it before but they realised that it happened all the time.

"I think it's her parents," said George suddenly, pulling Fred out of his thoughts. "Me too, do you think we should tell her we know?" "No" was George's reply, but after his twin gave him a confused look George continued "If she had wanted us to know don't you think that she would have said something by now? I think that she's scared of what we might do or what her parents would do if they found out that we know. I say that we only confront her about it if we have another reason too, then we will tell her what we know and ask her to tell us what happened." George let out a breath once he finished his short speech and Fred looked like he thought this was a good plan.

Fred held his hand out to his twin and said to his twin "I solemnly swear that I won't say anything to Grace about what I know unless she gives me a reason too." George repeated this and shook his brothers hand. They then lay down and drifted off to sleep.

Grace wasn't having the best night; she kept seeing visions of ropes and belts while she kept hearing the sounds of screams and laughter. She had woken up twice already in a cold sweat and taking deep breaths of the cool air feeling very cramped and hot so she kicked off her blankets and attempted to go back to sleep.

Even though the cuts were healed her back still hurt occasionally, especially when she woke up from one of her nightmares. So she chose to sleep on her stomach, and not long after lying down she fell into another uneasy sleep. But this one was different, instead of waking up scared and shaking, she felt two warm feelings, one after the other, flow through her body, starting at her head and making its way down to her toes. It relaxed her and she had a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

It was the best birthday she had ever had, and the first time she ever received presents. The only bad part was the detentions but they didn't bother her much and they weren't until the next day so its not like she was in there for her birthday.

The next day the three red heads made their way out of Professor McGonagall's office after serving detention with her which consisted of catching all the beetles the class that day had been transfiguring, Suddenly Grace stopped causeing both boys to crash into the back of her since they had been looking at there feet. She told the twins to go ahead and turned back to McGonagall's desk. Fred and George exchanged looks before leaving the office, walking down the corridor, only to turn back once they were sure they thought that the boys were gone. The twins went to the door and pushed their ears up against the wooden door so they could attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation going on between the teacher and student.

"—But please Professor, I promise I won't get in the way, please let me stay here during the holidays" Grace sounded desperate and Fred and George looked at other before turning back to the door. "I'm sorry Ms Welsh but rules are rules and I cannot allow you to stay here, and if you don't mind me asking but why don't you want to return back to your home and see your family over the holidays?"

The twins were expecting to hear Grace mumble and go quiet like she usually did when her family was mentioned, so they were surprised to hear her snap at their transfiguration teacher. "That place it not my home" She said it loud enough that the twins didn't even have to put their ears to the door to hear her.

Then all of a sudden she sounded on the verge of tears, this shocked the twins as they had never seen her cry and thought that this had to be about what they saw two nights ago. "Please don't make me go back" Grace said this in such a small voice that the twins almost missed it. "I'm sorry" is all McGonagall could say in reply and she sounded just as shocked as the twins felt.

The door then opened and the two young eavesdroppers were knocked to the ground. Grace looked at the twins and wasn't in the least bit surprised to see them sitting there looking up at her. There were silent tears going down her cheeks and her eyes looked red. The twins exchanged looks and knew this was the reason they needed to be able to ask the question that was slowly eating away at them.

"What's wrong" they asked in perfect unison.

Grace knew that they would find out sooner or later, she sighed and slid down the wall her head in her hands. The twins went and sat either side of her not saying anything and not expecting her too. That is why it startled them to hear begin to tell them all that happened, her voice slightly muffled by her hands.

* * *

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited my story :) I really appreciate it, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"I-I m-my parents." Grace tried to begin. The twins were shocked, they had never seen her like this before and it was beginning to distress them. Grace was stammering and they could still see tears streaming down her face once she had lifted her head from her hands.  
"Your parents beat you" supplied Fred, but instantly regretted speaking when he saw the look on her face, and earning himself a punch on the arm from George. It was too late though and Grace was already beginning to rise to her feet. "No, my parents do not beat me" Grace said in a surprisingly soft voice, it was surprise because from the look on her face Fred and George were expecting to be yelled at. Then she looked at both twins in turn a questing look on her face. "Why would you suggest them beating me?" But it looked like she already knew the answer as she had started to trace a scar on the upper part of her arm that she knew was there, even though her sleeve was covering it.

"If it's not your parents then who is it?" George asked his brow scrunched up in confusion. "Yeah tell us so that we can rough em up for you" Fred said, cracking his knuckle's menacingly. Looking down, and whispering so quietly the twins had to strain their ears to hear Grace answered, "It-it was the kids at the orphanage." "Why would you go near them if they hurt you" Fred replied immediately.

"I have no choice," said Grace, still whispering. George could see that this conversation wasn't getting anywhere fast so he brought himself to ask the question that he had been scared of asking in case his suspicions were confirmed. "Do you live in an orphanage Grace?" She nodded slightly, and both Fred and George both jumped up to hug her tightly, trying and failing to ignore the flinch she gave at the contact.

"Why do they beat you?" asked Fred softly. Grace then sat down; the two boys still attached were brought down too. "They think that I'm crazy." Fred and George looked at each other before turning back to Grace urging her to continue. "I've been an orphan ever since I was two, when I was five I did some accidental magic but obviously we didn't know that that was what it was then."

Grace had paused for a breath and George couldn't hold in his curiosity. Fred looked like he was about to burst too, Grace sensing this gave a slight smile and said "One of the older girls was making fun of my hair, saying that it would make any fire jealous, I got really angry and ended setting her hair on fire." The twins smirked and each gave her a high five.

"After this it happened a lot more often because they seemed to like annoying me. In the end the social workers ended sending me to a loony hospital and because I didn't have anyone annoying me I stopped doing magic and got sent back. All the kids found out where I had been and one night th-they t-t-took m-me —" This is where George cut her off as she began to stammer gain saying that she didn't need to finish and Fred nodded in agreement, but Grace seemed to determined to finish.

So she summoned up her Gryffindor courage, took a deep breath and continued. "Th-they took me out of my bed while I was sleeping and I woke up tied me to chair far away from the sleeping adults. There was about ten kids and they all took turns whipping me with their belts, punching and kicking me. It hurt like hell and I couldn't escape and I couldn't even yell because they had stuffed a dirty sock in my mouth. They started to tease me and tell me I'm loony and mad and that no body would ever like me." By this time Grace was crying again and also shaking badly, the twins both put an arm around her.  
"Eventually I had enough and by then I was bleeding really bad and had started to feel light headed and woozy. The ropes snapped and I ran from the room trying to get away from them even though they weren't chasing me because they had already had their fun."

"Grace?" Fred asked when she had been silent for a few minutes after finishing her story. She looked up at the boys, they had both moved so that they were sitting in front of her.

Together they said, "We don't like you either." She looked hurt but then they continued with "We love you" still in perfect unison. She smiled widely at them her eyes glittering, relief etched all over her face. "I love you too" she answered as she leant into hug them.

* * *

Although it may seem like the end of the story its not and i'll try to update soon :) Please review, I love it when you do :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Snape that found them huddled on the floor crying. The slimy haired git was the potions master and least liked teacher at Hogwarts. He immediately took 30 points each from Gryffindor for being out of bed past curfew then gave them all a detention, and sent them straight back to their common room. For this he received three glares and silent agreement to pull their next prank on him, as if it wasn't already.

Once they got back to the common room, the trio didn't make their way to their dormitories but to the empty chairs, which surrounded the blazing fire that gave the room a warm glow. That sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments until "Are you going back?" George whispered, although he didn't know why. "Well I suppose I have too" Grace said, also whispering. "But why?" Fred looked surprised when he said this and glancing over at George she could see he was too.

"I don't know" was all Grace could think of. "Where do they think you are now?" was Fred's next question. Grace took a deep breath and said quietly "at the loony hospital" Neither twin could hide their anger. Fred looked like he wanted to punch something, while George's face was as red as if he just run a marathon and was shaking from head to foot.

"Please don't be mad" she could see that they wouldn't be able to keep in much longer. "How could they say this" George practically yelled.  
"It wasn't their idea" the twins gave her a puzzled look and she continued, "They weren't going to let me go because they said it wouldn't be far on the other kids." This just seemed to make them angrier so she rushed on "I really wanted to go so I said that they could just say that they have sent me back to the hospital and luckily they agreed." She gave them a small smile, but both boys looked as though they had just been slapped.

George recovered enough to be able to stammer out "B-b-but w-what about when you go back?"  
"W-won't they b-beat you again?" Fred said once he was able to speak. Grace looked at them sadly and nodded. "Well you're just going to have to come home with us." The twins said together. "They wouldn't let me, I'm already breaking the rules being here."  
"I don't think you quite understand us" Fred began  
"We're not taking you just for the holidays"  
"You're going to live with us"  
"You can be our pet"  
"We'll feed"  
"And play"  
"And wash you"  
"We'll even potty train you"  
"And that can't be any easy job"  
"It'll be wicked." The twins finished together both with smiles that seemed to take up most of their face and make the corner of their eyes crinkle.

Grace couldn't help but grin and jumped forward to hug them, only to pull away frowning. "What if your parents don't want me?" She asked them "Of course they will" Both boys said with full confidence. Both of their parents loved kids, that's why they have so many and Grace even fits right into their family with bright red hair. If it was possible all three red heads smiled wilder making their cheeks hurt.

The first thing in the morning the twins and Grace headed off to the owlery to post the letter they had written to Mr and Mrs Weasley about Grace. Then headed after having a brilliant breakfast headed off to detention with Snape.

The detention consisted of three hours of rearranging the ingredients alphabetically and scrubbing the cauldrons clean without using any magic. Snape had even confiscated their wands to make sure they didn't, as if he didn't even trust them. By the end they were exhausted and decided to trudge down to sit by the lake and try to coax the squid to come out.

The sat for a while chatting happily, they didn't even notice the owl coming at them until it crashed into the tree. The Weasley family owl, Errol, was carrying a letter addressed to Fred, George and Grace Weasley. They could only take this as a good sign.  
They opened the letter and the first line was 'welcome to the family.'

The trio couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

I don't know how many chapters this story is going to be but I think that it is only going to be a few more :)


End file.
